Onisama
by Chikori Kansaki
Summary: "Eras mi ejemplo a seguir, todo lo que decías era ley para mí y no me importaban las veces que abusabas de mí... pero ahora que ya no estas, ¿de verdad alguna vez me amaste?"


**Notas del fanfic:**

La serie de Naruto no es mía sino de su respectivo autor, solo lo uso para entretenimiento mío y de ustedes.

Aquí cambian las edades de los chicos en las etapas del fic.

*Inicio.- recuerdos de Sasuke niño. Sasu 13 e Itachi 19.

*Intermedio.- Sasuke en la secundaria. Sasu 14 e Itachi 20.

*Malas noticias.- es cuando aparece Sakura a escena y Sasuke esta en la prepa. Sasu 15 (aun no cumple el 16° año) e Itachi 21.

*Regreso a la habitación.- continuación de la vez que ya estaba en el cuarto de Itachi. Sasu 17.

*Final.- no adelantos.- Sasu 18.

*Final Extra, Reencuentro.- Sasu 19 e Itachi entre 24 y 25.

Las letras en cursiva del final e inicio es lo que esta pensando Sasuke (hablando en primera persona) y las letras normales ya estoy comenzando a narrar los hechos en modo normal.

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Pues desde hace tiempo que quería hacer un fic en esta categoría, pero siempre me daba pena al ver tantos fics en una sola categoría, y me cuesta trabajo leerlos todos n_nU

Y por cierto, este es el primer lemon y violación que he escrito en toda mi vida de escritora /, waaa, ya cumplí mi desafío o/o. o al menos creo que lo que escribí si era lemon ./. me dicen, pues la verdad prefiero el camino del lemon metafórico que físico.

Y ahora he decidido escribir mi propio ItaSasu (que es mi pareja favorita n/n) basada en lo que pensaba cuando mi hermano favorito se fue de la casa para vivir con su esposa (o sea todo lo que se piensa aquí es experiencia mía) menos por lo incestuoso del asunto, la violación y todo lo que tenga que ver con amores más allá de hermanos. Aclaro.

Tratare de escribir lo menos posible intervenciones de autor, solo las haré cuando necesite recomendarles una canción, alguna entrada o salida de las etapas y cosas así.

Espero que les guste mi primer one-shoot de categoría Naruto, y vayamos con el ItaSasu n_n

* * *

><p><em>De nueva cuenta regreso a tu cuarto, se encuentra vacío, sin rastro alguno que me recuerde tu presencia, sin olor alguno que me haga vibrar, totalmente solo, lo único que queda es la alfombra del piso, es lo único que queda de ti, tus huellas siguen impresas en esta sucia alfombra que no merece tus pisadas; a pesar de eso me alegro que exista, es lo único que me ata a ti, disfruto tanto acostándome en esta sucia alfombra gris y recordando nuestros tiempos juntos, cuando la familia era unida.<em>

Cada que llegabas cansado de la escuela, llegabas abrazando a nuestra madre y chiqueándola como tu sabías hacerlo, llenándola de mimos y cariños, ella sigue queriéndote mucho, eras muy responsable, en un solo día te encontrabas en la escuela 6 horas, 4 horas eran parte de tu trabajo, sin contar los minutos laboriosos que te quedabas desvelándote mientras estudiabas y aun así tenias tiempo para platicar con mamá y jugar videojuegos.

Sobre nuestro padre, le tenía desprecio, decía que las cuentas de la luz eran altas por culpa de tus "maquinitas" como él así les decía a nuestros videojuegos; y la mera verdad el era el único culpable, pues dejaba la luces prendidas de toda la casa sin tomarse la molestia de apagarlas; me acuerdo como en cuanto se iba lo maldecía en silencio. Además de eso, él te había conseguido el trabajo en el cuartel policíaco donde él mismo trabajaba, odiabas ese trabajo pues sentías la mira de nuestro padre.

Sobre tu vida personal con tus amigos Kisame y Deidara, con quienes siempre te peleabas, se podría decir que no tenías vida social, preferías estar en tu cuarto tranquilamente jugando sin que nadie te molestará.

Después de que nuestra mamá te prepara algo de comer y además siempre te servia al final los dangos que tanto te gustan, subías a tú cuarto a jugar con tu play station y des-aburrirte del hastiado día. Como era bastante curioso y me encantaba verte jugar, entraba a tu cuarto tratando de no molestarte, ponías una cara de muestra graciosa, como diciendo "si quieres ver ya que", siempre me decías las mismas reglas de siempre si quería verte jugar o si yo quería tomar el control, lo tengo todo memorizado:

_"Nada de jugar si no has terminado tu tarea, no vas a tocar el play a menos de que ya hayas comido, solo puedes jugar tres horas diarias, si te prohíbo jugar no te acercaras a mi consola hasta que te lo diga, si estoy jugando y tu solo quieres ver no me hagas preguntas estúpidas y si mamá te castigo no te puedo dejar ni siquiera entrar a mi cuarto"_

Aunque me enojaba el hecho de que solo te preguntaba alguna duda o quería darte un consejo para pasar al siguiente nivel te enojabas conmigo y decías que si seguía hablando que me sacarías de tu cuarto, yo no podía evitar enojarme, eras tan impaciente que me sacaba de quicios que le insultaras a la maquina que tantos ahorros te había costado para gritarle, maldecirle y de paso golpearle la parte delantera... yo solo retrocedía esperando que no quisieras desquitarte conmigo. Pero a pesar de esos extraños momentos no dejaba de visitarte a tu cuarto, a pesar de tus quejas eras también bondadoso; me traducías los juegos que estaban en inglés para que entendiera la historia, gracias a ello en la escuela fui el mejor alumno en la materia de inglés, si aparecía un personaje mitológico me decías su historia y quien era, así como me dejabas leer la increíble colección de libros y revistas que tenías, porque a ti querido hermano, la lectura era lo primordial.

Cuando te enfadabas de jugar te recostabas sobre la cama, me decías que ya podía irme, pero no quería salir, me encantaba tu cuarto; el olor a perfume varonil que solías ponerte cada mañana después de ducharte, la ropa elegante que solías vestir cada día y la dejabas en la silla frente a la computadora, oler las flores que cortabas del jardín y que las cuidabas con fervor y lo más importante... tu presencia, simplemente adoraba verte ahí en ese cuarto sin importar lo que estuvieras haciendo. Cada vez que te acostabas a descansar, me acostaba junto a ti sobre tus rodillas buscando refugio en tus fuertes brazos, jamás me abrazabas, ni siquiera me dirigías una palabra dulce, solo me decías "como quieras" sin importante si estuviera ahí o no.

A pesar de tu falta para mostrarme cariño, tu lo eras todo para mi, el más sabio de los eruditos, el más habilidoso en los juegos, tu palabra era mi ley, yo quería ser como tú cuando fuera grande, eras mi ídolo; pero a pesar de eso me lastimabas con tu indiferencia.

En la pocas ocasiones en que salías de la casa, tus amigos te presentaban a una amiga que pudiera ser tu novia, cada una de las mujeres que recuerdo la odiaba por el solo hecho de intentar quitarme a mi nii-san, ninguna creía merecedora de tu amor. Pasaban tan solo dos meses máximo y cortabas con ellas. Me alegraba, brincaba del gusto de que cortarán, si alguna vez lograban entrar a la casa simplemente me encargaba de enseñarles algo que pudiera asustarlas y desistir en el intento de querer algo contigo.

Pero eso sí, jamás te vi en toda mi vida hacer una mueca de felicidad verdadera, lo más cercano era una débil sonrisita que era fácilmente desapercibible.

A veces te invitaba a que saliéramos a algún lado como al zoológico, a un parque de diversiones o a una expo de comics a las que te agradaba ir pero jamás me invitabas, decías que era muy pequeño y que podía perderme entre tanta multitud. Cada vez que planeábamos algo al final lo cancelabas, era la misma conversación...

-lo siento Sasuke, hoy no vamos a poder ir.- decías con una clara muestra de indiferencia.

-¡pero ya lo habíamos planeado desde la otra semana!- a pesar de que renegaba, ya sabía que ibas a suspender la salida, pero no podía evitar enojarme, después de todo era tan solo un niño de 13 años.

-ya lo escuchaste, hoy no vamos a salir... y la verdad no sería bueno que saliéramos los dos juntos.- esto ultimo lo decías en un susurro débil que apenas si lo percibía.

-¿qué quieres decir?- la verdad no entendí jamás esa frase.

-no es nada.- te levantabas del suelo para salir.- me tengo que ir.

-siempre me dejas plantado.- inflaba los cachetes por el berrinche, en serio que me sacabas humos de la cabeza.

-ven Sasuke.- me mirabas con esos ojos negros que tenía toda la generación de nuestra familia, movías tu mano indicándome que viniera hacia ti, torpemente te hacia caso y al estar lo suficientemente cerca, juntabas tu dedo índice y medio para golpearme directamente en la frente, ¡sabes aun sigue doliéndome! Hasta caía de sentaderas al recibir ese golpe.

-¿¡porque haces eso!- en serio que nunca lo pude entender.

-te prometo que para la otra semana saldremos.

-si, lo que tu digas Itachi.- te miraba enfadado, siempre prometías lo mismo y nunca lo cumplías.

Si, lo recuerdo perfectamente, todo lo que vivíamos juntos, y más aquella noche de verano donde por primera vez... no supe que era lo que realmente sentías por mi (Ch. Aquí empiezan esos recuerdos).

Estaba recorriendo esa vez los pasillos de la casa, mamá había salido de compras, papá trabajaba y tu tenias el día libre. Como el día era bastante aburrido te quería preguntar que si jugábamos un rato mientras tanto, por más que te hablaba no me respondías; de pronto escuche el sonido de la regadera en el baño, te gritaba y no contestabas, aun no se porque pero por propia inercia mire por una de las rendijas y te vi salir del baño; me quede pasmado, lo único que cubría tu cuerpo era una toalla atada en la pelvis y otra pequeña toalla con la que te estabas secando el cabello... no se porque me sonroje, al final termine huyendo de ahí para entrar accidentalmente en tu cuarto.

Cuando me di cuenta de mi error trate de salir pero oí el sonido de la puerta abrirse, entraste vestido con una polera negra idéntica a la mía, unos pants beige opacos de bolsillos, unas sandalias negras y tu cabello húmedo atado en una coleta. Me viste, te quedaste segundos asimilando mi presencia, poco después me dirigiste la palabra.

-¿qué haces aquí?- sin dejar de mostrarme esa característica frialdad tuya.

-quería preguntarte si querías que jugáramos un momento mientras llegan nuestros padres.

-¿acaso no están?- te acercaste a la puerta, poco después oí el sonido del seguro.- ¿cuánto van a tardar en llegar?

-no lo sé, no me dijeron.- cada vez te acercabas más a mi y cuando por fin me di cuenta ya estabas frente a mí.

-entonces supongo que todo estará bien.- en ese instante, me empujaste sobre la cama, mi cabeza cayo directamente en la almohada y te posicionaste frente a mí viéndome directamente a los ojos.

-¿q-que es lo que vas a hacerme?- conteste tembloroso, no se porque razón tenía miedo, tal vez ya presentía lo que me iba a suceder.

No me contestaste, en ese instante empezaste a llenarme de besos en todo el cuello, oídos y todo lo cercano a mi cara, no eran dulces besos como los de una madre, eran hambrientos como si los diera un león.

-¡¿qué me haces nii-san!, ¡esto no me gusta!- mientras sentía como metías tu mano dentro de mi camisa.- ¡detente!

Eso hiciste, detuviste sus manos, me miraste directamente a los ojos, a pesar de que empezaba a llorar del miedo me quede perplejo al ver los ojos de mi aniki, tan tristes... las ojeras que siempre se te marcaban hacían resaltar esos ojos tristes, no dejabas de mirar mis ojos lagrimosos, tu cara estaba aproximadamente a 10 cm de la mía, se me dificultaba respirar y tú... seguíaz calmado.

No me contestaste, volviste a recorrer mi torso con tus manos y con tus labios besarme apasionadamente, no quería ver que es lo que estabas haciendo, cerraba los ojos deseando que esto fuera tan solo una pesadilla, pero no, cuando me di cuenta te quitaste tu ropa y la mía.

A pesar de que seguía llorando desconsoladamente un leve sonrojo inundo mis mejillas al vernos totalmente desnudos; voltee la mirada, me daba vergüenza, y a la vez tanta impotencia, no podía hacer nada, era muy débil, siempre me decías que era muy débil y tonto.

Ya tu rostro no estaba frente a mi, estaban tocando tus labios alguna zona que me hacia gritar, no se la razón, o más bien no quería conocerla, me sentía un total inútil. Húmedo... cálido... sentía diferentes sensaciones en mi pequeño e inexperto cuerpo, algo difíciles de explicar, parecía gustarme y a la vez aturdirme. En serio que mis nervios no dejaban tranquilizarme.

Poco después sentí que me movía, pues mi rostro tocaba la superficie de la almohada, sentí tu respiración chocar contra mi oreja, me mordiste el lóbulo derecho, por reflejo solté un pequeño grito, creo que en ese momento sonreíste de manera satisfactoria; poco después, en un leve susurro, me dirigiste unas palabras.

-tratare de que no te duela tanto.- entonces me besaste la comisura más cercana.

¿A cual dolor se refería?, ¿qué querías decir con eso?, ¿qué mas planeabas hacer?, ¡explícame Itachi!, ¡Explícame que es lo que me estas haciendo! Pero... ninguna respuesta. Si esta es una pesadilla por favor despiértenme... hermano...

Unos segundos después solté otro grito más agudo al sentir algo dentro de mí que se movía, me dolía, sentía sus movimientos, ¿qué era eso?, era tan cobarde que no quería averiguarlo. Volví a sentirlo pero ahora como si hubieran entrado más, ¡maldición!, ¡que alguien detenga esto!

Deje de sentirlo, creí que por fin todo había terminado, pero no... ahora grite mas dolorosamente, algo mucho mayor había entrado, me estaba desgarrando mi interior y de paso manchándome, lloraba y gritaba pero no se detenía, ¡¿por qué me estas haciendo daño hermano!, ¿¡que te hice yo para que me hagas esto!, ¡ya basta!

Pasaron los minutos, que para mi fueron siglos, seguía llorando desconsoladamente en la almohada por el terrible dolor y vergüenzas que había pasado, pude ver de reojo como mi aniki se había vestido y me cobijaba con sus sabanas, se sentó a un lado mío y con una de sus manos toco uno de mis hombros, al sentir ese tacto voltee la mirada al lado contrario; le odiaba, repudiaba, maldecía pero, aun no podía evitar sentir un poco de cariño. Poco después me dirigiste unas palabras.

-será mejor que te vistas antes de que lleguen nuestros padres.

¿Eso fue todo?, ¿solo eso querías decirme?, ¿¡ni siquiera una disculpa! Te creía mi hermano y ahora te has atrevido a mancharme, me has encaminado al pecado, Dios no te perdonara y tampoco a mi por ser tan inútil. ¡Dime algo que pueda justificar lo que me hiciste!

Te acercaste a la puerta, a punto de abrirla, lo que dijiste me sorprendió aun más.

-si quieres decirles a nuestros padres lo que te hice, no hay problema, entenderé tu reacción.- y salió de su cuarto.

No lo entiendo... me hiciste daño, me humillaste, hiciste con mi cuerpo lo que quisieras y ¿a pesar de todo eso no te importaba el castigo por ello? Explícame que paso, que sientes, ya... déjame saber que es lo que sientes por mí. (Ch: termina aquí la parte del recuerdo de Sasuke niño)

Así fue como te llevaste mi inocencia hermano, jamás entendí tus intenciones.

Ese día llegaron tarde nuestros padres, tu no mostrabas sentimiento alguno, mis papas me preguntaban porque me costaba caminar... les dije que me había caído, al parecer me creyeron, no hiciste gesto alguno, seguías comiendo placidamente; lo que me sorprendió no fue tu reacción... fue la mía ¿por qué no te traicione? En esos momentos no sabía que sentir o pensar, quería que todo volviera a la normalidad.

Paso un año, ya estaba en segundo de secundaria, a pesar del tiempo todo seguía igual; te visitaba a tu cuarto para verte jugar, nada había cambiado al parecer en la casa... exceptuando que cada vez que lo deseabas terminabas tomando mi cuerpo para satisfacer tus deseos egoístas.

No se porque no lo impedía, tal vez ya me estaba acostumbrado, o que a pesar de todo quería seguir acompañándote a cualquier lado.

En una de mis clases de biología, descubrí que lo que me habías hecho se le llamaba relaciones carnales, le pregunte a mi maestra que quería decir con eso; la maestra Shizune era bastante cursi y algo penosa en cuanto a esos temas, por lo que me dijo que esos momentos eran compartidos por dos personas que se aman y también se le llama "hacer el amor"

Brinque de gusto, al ver que solo lo podían hacer dos personas que realmente se aman creí que por fin con eso me habías mostrado que en verdad me querías, "un dolor y placer que comparten aquellos que se aman" creía ahora entenderlo todo.

Una de las tardes en que solo estábamos tu y yo, haciendo lo que tu ya conocías de ante mano, te sonreí al final de nuestro encuentro; en ese momento te quedaste dudoso, no pudiste aguantar preguntarme el porque de mi sonrisa.

-¿de que te ríes?- me dijiste algo extrañado de mi cara.

-es que... acabamos de hacer el amor.- no pude evitar sonrojarme.

-¿y eso que?

-que solo lo hacen aquellos que se quieren.- te sonreí de manera inocente.

-... -por primera vez te quedaste callado, no sabias que decirme.

_-"ahora se que si me quieres nii-san"_.- te abrace instintivamente, era la primera vez que me gustaba tenerlo tan cerca de mi, el rubor de mis mejillas me mantenía cálida la cara. A pesar de que buscaba una respuesta que me afirmaras que realmente me amabas no dijiste nada, solamente me mirabas de reojo, como si te diera lastima, pero a pesar de tu silencio me abrazaste, sentí como me acercabas más a ti, yo solo ocultaba la cara en tu pecho por la pena que tenía de verte a la cara; pero jamás recibí una respuesta tuya.

Después de haberte dicho eso ya no intentaste tomar mi cuerpo, ni siquiera estabas en casa, todo el día te la pasabas trabajado y regresabas en la noche, ya ni siquiera mi madre veía la hora en que llegabas, en cuanto a nuestro padre en verdad estaba extrañado de tus llegadas tarde pues él sabia muy bien que no era culpa del trabajo. En cuanto a mi, dormía en tu cuarto esperando a que llegaras, en varias ocasiones ni siquiera venías en todo el día. Habías cambiado, eras muy diferente al hermano que tanto quería.

Un mes antes de mi cumpleaños 16° estaba tranquilamente platicando con mis amigos Naruto y Gaara, a ellos les contaba todo, incluso sobre nosotros sabes, siempre escuchaban todo lo que les decía, aunque ellos como los amigos que son me recomendaban ya no acercarme más ti o acabaría dañado... a veces pienso que debí de hacerles caso.

Ese día fui a nuestra casa directamente, pero al entrar me lleve una desagradable sorpresa, en el sillón de la entrada se encontraba una chica de unos 20 años de edad, cabello rosado y corto, de ojos verdes y fingida sonrisa, de atributos bastante escasos y una estatura un poco más corta que la mía. La muy cretina ya se sentía parte de la familia pues hasta abrió la puerta para recibirme con toda la confianza del mundo.

-oh, bienvenido Sasuke-kun.- su voz era chillona, ¿en serio tenía 20 años?- pasa, pasa.

-¿quién eres tú?- le pregunte fríamente.

-oh, no me he presentado, me llamo Sakura y soy la novia de tu hermano.

Me quede digiriendo la situación, pocos minutos por fin recapacite, mi hermano siempre terminaba pronto con todas las tipas que se le acercaban así que no tenía nada porque preocuparme, esa confianzuda saldría pronto de nuestras vidas.

Estaba equivocado; esa misma tarde la razón por la que nos había presentado Itachi a esa tipa era para darnos, según mi opinión mía y de toda la familia, la peor de las noticias, Sakura... estaba esperando un hijo de mi hermano mayor. En ese momento creí que me iba a morir y que se iba a escapar mi alma del cuerpo, trate de digerir la situación, pero entonces no me pude contener cuando mencionaron casarse para criar al parásito que tenia dentro esa bola rosada; en ese momento grite del coraje que eras un idiota y salí corriendo a mi habitación.

Me dedique a morder la almohada por la bilis, sino hubiera salido de aquella escena creo que le hubiera golpeado el vientre a esa mujer para que no arruinara nuestras vidas, estaba tan concentrado en mi ira que no me di cuenta en el momento en que entraste a mi habitación.

-sospechaba que harías algo como eso cuando lo supieras.- me respondiste, con esa maldita indiferencia que me atormentaba.

-¿¡y que esperabas que hiciera!, ¿¡aceptar que esa bruja se lleve a mi único hermano!- empezaba a sentir mis ojos acuosos (Ch: desde Shippuden como que ya no me cae tan mal Sakura, pero en la primera temporada fastidiaba ¬¬)

-no deberías molestarte tanto, al final te dejare todos mis videojuegos, así que no me extrañaras.- y saliste de la habitación.

No podía creerlo, ¡acaso no te habías dado cuenta!, ¡hermano tu eras más que eso para mí!, ¡para mi eras más que eso; eras mi maestro, mi guía, mi ejemplo a seguir, mi familiar, mi cómplice, mi amante pero lo más importante es que yo te amaba como un hombre ama a alguien!, sí, desde tanto tiempo no me había dado cuenta, aceptaba tus insultos, tus regaños, tus abusos con tal de estar contigo, ¡porque te amaba Itachi!

En ese momento me levante de la cama para golpear con fuerza la puerta y las paredes de mi cuarto, incluso ese día mi madre se dio cuenta del enorme agujero que hice en la puerta de madre de mi cuarto y como tenia la mano fracturada de tantos golpes que di, nada me podía calmar en ese momento.

Ya faltaba una semana para mi cumpleaños, era miércoles, mis amigos planeaban que fuéramos al cine o al billar a olvidar las clases fastidiosas del maestro Kakashi, o las estúpidas ocurrencias del maestro Gai, pero no me podía concentrar en nada, y eso mis amigos lo habían notado.

-¿te pasa algo Sasuke?- me pregunto extrañado Naruto, que a pesar de ser torpe en las clases era bastante amable y se preocupaba por los demás.

-no es nada.- solamente seguía enojado con mi hermano.

-eso es mentira.- respondió Gaara que a pesar de tener una frialdad casi como la de Itachi, tenia cierto toque de sentimiento.- se nota que algo te esta atormentando.

-... -en ese momento no se porque, pero me dio un terrible escalofrió, como un presentimiento.

-¿por qué temblaste?- me veía Naruto bastante dudoso.

-no lo sé, pero no fue nada.

Ese mismo día, salí un poco tarde de mi ultima clase, pero me fui directamente a mi casa; jamás hubiera sospechado lo que me esperaba. A penas estaba me faltaba una cuadra que recorrer cuando vi frente a la casa una camioneta cargando varios artículos domésticos, ¿acaso un vecino se estaba mudando y no se molestaba en estorbar en otro lado? Ya estaba a media cuadra cuando la camioneta arranco, en uno de los asientos alcance a ver a mi padre y en el otro... no podía ser posible, estaba Itachi sentado tranquilamente viendo hacia el frente, te vi directamente a los ojos; estaba seguro que me habías visto, pero al pasar el auto aun lado mío no me hablaste, ni siquiera te volteaste a saludarme, tan solo parpadeaste tus ojos con pesar para seguir viendo hacia tu frente.

Al llegar a casa le pregunte a mi mamá sobre tu llegada, corrió hacia a mi y llorando y abrazándome con todas sus fuerzas me dijo la más terrible noticia.

-tu hermano, se caso a escondidas con Sakura, y hoy vino por sus cosas para irse a vivir con esa.

Me quede en shock, ¿¡porque!, ¿¡porque nos hiciste eso!, ¡acepto que si hubiera sabido de la boda iba a hablar para que se impidiera pero porque lastimar a nuestros padres!. Con la poca fuerza que me quedaba trate de servirle a mi madre de consuelo, pero al llegar a tu cuarto me desbarate por completo sobre la alfombra, todo estaba vacío, no quedaba nada de ti, me dedique a llorar toda esa noche, maldecir el nombre de aquella mujer y deseando con todas mis fuerzas que su bebe se muriera y la dejaras para volver con nosotros.

Pasaron 5 meses, y aunque nuestro papá trataba de persuadirme para que fuéramos a visitarte me negaba, pero sabía de ti gracias a las pláticas que conseguía de mamá, vaya que si habías cambiado, aquellos libros que eran lo más primordial para ti habían quedado derrumbados bajo el polvo, aquellas revistas que nos encantaban leer las habías vendido a precios raquíticos al igual que tu vasta colección de discos, tu play station era a cada rato empeñado para poder pagar la renta de la casa, y aquellos ropajes finos y elegantes que usabas fueron cambiados por ropa de esas que venden en los mercados de segunda mano y que ni siquiera tu esposa lavaba, incluso mamá me dijo que una vez vio un enorme fila de platos sucios de unos tres días anteriores y la ropa en bolsas de plástico, incluso las del parásito que ya había nacido... y según eso cuando la conocí apenas si tenía dos meses de embarazo.

Un mes después supe que aquella mujer la habías conocido en un restaurante de mala güero que en la tarde tiene facha de restaurante de mariscos pero ya en la noche las mismas meseras revelaban su verdadero ser, unas mujeres fáciles que con solo ofrecerles una cerveza te daban su asqueroso cuerpo, mi teoría es que la tal Sakura te utilizo para apoderarse de ti y de paso hacerte cargo de un mocoso que ni era tuyo, y sigo pensándolo.

Una semana después llegaron Kisame y Deidara a la casa preguntando sobre ti y porque no habías ido a la Universidad, en unos cuantos días después supimos que aquella carrera que estabas a punto de terminar y que ya solo te faltaba la tesis para ser todo un profesional la habías dejado, ¡y todo porque en una ocasión se te enfermo la tipa esa!, ¡incluso cuando conseguías un trabajo nuevo te despedían al final por tus faltas porque la tonta esa se enfermaba!, ¡¿qué acaso no podía irse ella sola con el medico!, ¿¡como quería que no se enfermará si ni siquiera seguía las recomendaciones del doctor!, ¿¡era tonta o se hacía!

Desde el tiempo en que te fuiste estuve en un periodo de melancolía y total tristeza, en especial porque ni siquiera te habías tomado la molestia de siquiera hablarme para felicitarme en mi cumpleaños 16°, ¿acaso ya me habías olvidado?, ¿no te importaba en lo más mínimo lo que estaba sintiendo?. Mis amigos se dieron cuenta de mi drástico comportamiento, mis calificaciones bajaron, me volví muy distraído, ya no podía sentirme feliz con nada.

Así paso un tiempo para que aceptara tu ida, ya no solamente estaba enojado con Sakura, sino también contigo Itachi, ¡por ser un idiota que cae con la primera niña estúpida que encuentra!

_Pero a pesar de que te odie tanto, de que me lastimaste, de que abusaste de mi inocencia y que violaste mi cuerpo en un pecado mortal... te sigo queriendo; sigo extrañándote, te necesito oni-sama aunque yo no se si tu sientes lo mismo que yo, jamás me dedicaste el más leves de los cariños pero de alguna manera sabía dentro de mi alma que te preocupabas por mí. Y aun así aquí estoy en tu cuarto recordándote, a pesar de que no te he visto desde hace un año._

Mamá y papá cambiaron radicalmente, nuestra okasa esta más preocupada por mí deseando que no acabe como tú, y en cuanto a otosan se ha vuelto más estricto conmigo ; y es que los dos no quieren que siga tus pasos.

Ya cuando se canso de estar en aquel cuarto vacío recordando a su hermano Itachi, el pequeño Uchiha se dirigió a su cuarto propio; pero algo nuevo le esperaba ese día. Estaba buscando en su closet y debajo de su cama unos papeles que tenía guardados de viejas tareas cuando de pronto encontró un pequeño sobre blanco debajo de la cama, que delante de éste venía escrito "Para Sasuke" en letras bastante diferentes a las que escribía el moreno. Sasuke abrió el sobre para leer la carta, vaya que si se sorprendió.

-¡!, ¡¿hermano! -la carta provenía de Itachi. (Ch: recomendación en música "The girl who stole the stars" de Chrono Cross)

_"Para Sasuke..._

_Espero que en el momento en que leas esta carta ya seas todo un hombre, de seguro uno muy fuerte y sabio ya has de ser, supongo que ya no eres el débil y tonto hermanito con el que conviví por mucho tiempo._

_No se como empezar, creo que primero debería de decirte toda la verdad._

_Desde que naciste te he cuidado como si fueras el más frágil objeto de vidrio, no lo recuerdas porque eras muy pequeño, te llevaba cargando de bebe a cualquier lado, me gustaba ver esa dulce sonrisa que tanto me encantaba en ti. Pero nuestro padre me decía que era un irresponsable, que tú debías estar en casa o te enfermarías si seguías conmigo, no me importaba lo que ese viejo amargado dijera, yo no pensaba alejarte de mí. Lamentablemente, un día te lleve de paseo bastante temprano y te enfermaste terriblemente de pulmonía, mis padres me culparon y me advirtieron que si tú morías yo pagaría las consecuencias._

_Agradecí a Dios de que te hayas recuperado, pero tenía un terrible miedo de volver a convivir contigo porque me imaginaba que de nueva cuenta te lastimaría._

_Pero a pesar de tratar de alejarte de mí seguías siguiéndome; aunque te insultará, maldiciera y regañara tu seguías buscándome. En serio que eras muy inocente y adorable, me conmovió tanta pureza en una sola persona._

_Tal vez eso fue la razón por la que acabe enamorado de ti, aunque no quería admitirlo, si lo demostraba estaba seguro que nuestros padres tratarían de alejarnos y eso para mí era la muerte._

_Pero un día no me pude contener a mis instintos, nuestros progenitores no estaban y tu te veías tan adorable, con ese leve sonrojo y esos ojitos brillosos esperándome. No pude soportarlo, me deje llevar por el deseo y acabe consumiendo tu inocencia a pesar de que llorabas y me pedías que me detuviera no lo hice, si te llegue a lastimar te pido una sincera disculpa, lo menos que quería era lastimarte y acabe corrompiendo tu alma._

_En ese momento ya no me importaba nada, había gravemente pecado y solo buscaba una manera de castigarme, no me importaba si delatabas lo que te había echo. Pero no me traicionaste, desde entonces seguí tomando tu cuerpo tantas veces deseara esperando que con eso me odiarás._

_No fue así..._

_En uno de nuestros encuentros prohibidos, me sonreíste de una manera dulce, creías que todo lo que te hacía era para demostrarte que te amaba cuando era eso mentira, lo hacías para que me detestaras, no pude evitar responder a tu abrazo; te quería y al menos deseaba esa ultima muestra de afecto._

_Me di cuenta que esa no iba a ser la manera correcta para obtener mi castigo, deje de usarte para buscar a alguien más. En un día decidí ir a ese restaurante barato cercano al trabajo, encontré a una tonta ilusa, su nombre Sakura Haruno. Poco a poco se convirtió en una amiga, le contaba sobre mis problemas y sobre nosotros dos, a pesar de ser una tonta me escuchaba._

_Al final acabamos en un acuerdo, yo la utilizaría para obtener tu odio y ella conseguiría un padre para su hijo. No la culpes, desde un inicio sabemos que yo la uso a ella, y ella me utiliza a mi, y que nuestro relación es falsa y solo esta para nuestros verdaderos propósitos._

_Por fin obtuve lo que quería, tus reclamos, tu ira, tu total y completo resentimiento hacia mí._

_Ahora que me voy a vivir con Haruno me despido de ti a través de esta carta, sabía que algún día la ibas a encontrar porque a ti de niño te encantaba esconderte debajo de la cama y tus dibujos debajo del colchón. Pero también por esas mismas razones trate de ocultar mejor esta carta._

_Mi pequeño Sasuke, no cometas los mismos errores que tuve, se siempre quien eres y no cambies solo por lo que te digan los demás, conviértete en alguien que valga la pena en esta vida miserable._

_Mi pequeño, tonto, débil pero lindo hermano menor. T e deseo lo mejor..._

_Atte. Uchiha Itachi._

_Donde quiera que este, tu hermano mayor siempre te estará cuidando..."_

Un fino hilo de lagrimas empezó a descender de aquellos ojos azabache, un pequeño río de lagrimas que no parecía tener acabose, el Uchiha saco de aquel sobre un brilloso y pequeño objeto plateado, era el collar que siempre se ponía Itachi y que era un obsequio para él para que aun los dos hermanos siguieran unidos. Con cuidado se coloco aquel objeto en su cuello, un recuerdo vago de hace años resurgió en su mente.

Si, es cierto, tú siempre te preocupaste por mí, una vez a los 6 años me enferme terriblemente de fiebre, no podía ni dormirme pero también me costaba trabajo darme cuenta de lo que sucedía a mi alrededor; pero aun así te vi entrar silenciosamente a mi cuarto, agarraste uno de mis juguetes, uno que emitía una dulce tonada (Ch: "Dreams Creation" de Chrono Cross), y que le diste cuerda para que la escuchara, me tranquilizo y relajo para poder por fin dormir. Con mucho cuidado me cobijaste con el suave cobertor, te me acercaste hasta mi cara para decirme unas preciosas palabras.

-mi amor... tan dulce... duerme ya.- acariciaste mi mejilla sonrojada por la fiebre y me ofreciste un pequeño beso en aquella piel cálida.

_Ahora lo recuerdo todo, perdóname onisama, siempre me quisiste y no me di cuenta. Por fin comprendo el porque mi anhelo de estar contigo, yo también de pequeño te amaba hermano, talvez no como ahora pero siempre te quise. Si tan solo te hubiera dicho eso no habríamos sufrido tanto, seguiríamos juntos como siempre, la culpa la tuvimos los dos._

Ese día, Sasuke volvió a llorar, pero ahora no por ira contra su hermano, sino por un enorme alivio de saber que Itachi de verdad le quería.

**Un año después...**

Sasuke ya tenía 18 años de edad, se encontraba frente a un enorme edificio lleno de muchos estudiantes, al parecer era una Universidad. Con su mochila en la espalda, usando ropas finas pero que en cierta manera le daban un toque de rebeldía juvenil y apretando con una de sus manos el collar plateado de su aniki.

-he llegado al fin.- y a paso seguro va hacia el interior del edificio.

_Hermano, este día es mi primer día de clases en la Universidad, desde aquella vez que supe de tus sentimientos no he vuelto a llorar, siento que me he fortalecido._

_Han pasado dos años sin verte, pero aun así siento como si me estuvieras cuidando desde lejos. Al final no obtuviste mi odio. Cumpliré con lo que me prometí aquella vez, seré un hombre fuerte y sabio, con lo cual lograre superarte. A pesar de que quiero seguir tus pasos Itachi, en algo no seremos iguales, y es que tú nunca mostrabas tu verdadero yo, en cambio por mí, no importa lo que me llegue a pasar pero... ¡yo seguiré siendo yo mismo!_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales del capítulo:<strong>

Pobre Sasuke, lo violaron pobrecito que mala soy T_T, pero tenia que ser trágico y más dolorosos sus recuerdos... esperen un momento, ¡escribí violación y LEMON! O/O (se desmaya Chikori) /

Media hora después...

Ejem, u/u ¿Que tal estuvo?, todo lo que no fuera incestuoso si son los verdaderos sentimientos que sentía en el momento en que se fue mi hermano, cuando él se caso tuve un periodo de melancolía que nada me la curaba u_u y la mera verdad sigo extrañándolo.

Pero en fin, solo quería decir eso, espero les guste, dejen review para saber que tal estuvo y si creen que debería de volver a animarme a escribir en esta categoría, sino para ni hacer el intento.

Sayonara chicos de Naruto! ^-^


End file.
